True to your heart
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: A mission brings together two odd couples. ONE-SHOT Contains yaoiness


**Hey... name's hina-chan, this is a weird story i came up with when i first learned about fanfiction...although i have never finished it but i am now continuing with it This is a one shot so...don't ask for more...Plus i added my own OC's in it :)**

**Warning: Has shounen-ai in it so if you hate yaoi i suggest you get your ugly butt out of my studio!**

**Author note: I made up only four characters for this story...so yea...plus naruto, hinata, kiba and shino are all anbu.**

**Hinata: The mouse**

**Kiba: The wolf**

**Shino: The spider(Don't ask)**

**Naruto: The fox**

**The summary: Naruto, shino, hinata and kiba are sent away on a mission to rid a village of a demonic like girl that is said to one day attack the village. A mission that brings odd couples together.**

**Pairings: Hinaxnaru(one-sided), Kibaxhina, Shinoxnaruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...sorry...**

* * *

It was a sunny day in konoha village and it was also a day for training! So naruto thought. He was on his way to the training ground when something poked him on the shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh, what the hell?" naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and saw who it was.

"What was that for shino?"

"Hokage-sama needs you on my team naruto so-" He was cut off by an over excited blond.

"Alright!!, a mission a mission, what is it?" Shino shook his head.

"naruto, come with me to hokage-sama's office and you'll find out" naruto nodded and raced off in a hurry.

When they both arrived kiba and hinata were already there waiting for them. Hinata, as usual blushed when she saw him.

"Okay the mission is an A-rank, your client lives in the grass village, although not much is known about that place" She gave shino the paper explaining what the mission was.

"okay your dismissed, we'll give you a week or two"

When they got outside of the village gate they stopped to look over the mission. Shino read it aloud for everyone to hear.

"We are to meet our client just outside of the village and have her explain the situation to us...that's all it says"

"Nani?" kiba and naruto asked together.

"It means were gonna have to find out who and why were exterminating" Shino put the paper in his side pocket.

"okay then, grass village here we come!" naruto shouted out in glee and rushed off ahead.

* * *

After 2 hours or so they arrived at the village. They saw a girl that looked like she was 13 yrs. old. She had long black hair and was wearing an over-sized white kimono. She ran towards them and looked at their headbands. She smiled.

"You are konoha ninja right?" They all nodded.

"Then please follow me, i'll take you to see kumiko-san" She ran off towards the village. naruto and the others followed her.

They came to what looked like an inn, what was really weird was that no one was there except for two women who looked like they were 18 or 19 yrs. old.

"ah, are you the shinobi that was sent from konoha?" They nodded and the two women and the 13 year old girl led the way to the office where they could discuss everything.

"Your probably wondering why there aren't any people here"

"Yeah where is everyone?" naruto asked.

"Well everyone here has taken shelter in their own homes, their afraid that the demon girl will attack our village so not so many families want to spend the night in something that's different from their homes"

"Demon girl?" The girl nodded and continued.

"It is said that a girl and a large cat usually comes through this village only to go to this run down house but leaves something inside of it i think..."

"Is it a normal girl?" the girl shrugged.

"we don't know who she is, i've heard stories about her and her brother, it seems that their parents killed eachother, their daughter was only six yrs. old and she saw it all. Her brother was only three so she took her brother and her father's summoning jutsus and left the village"

"So, our target is a girl and a large cat?" Shino asked. the girl nodded.

"She's been an outcast for 4 yrs. now and she causes people to be afraid"

"B-but she's only 10 yrs. old!" Everyone looked up at naruto.

"I'm not asking you to do this for me and my sisters, we're asking on behalf of the village"

"but why do the people fear her?" Shino asked.

"Well, they say since she's a summoner that can summon large cats they think she's going to attack the village one day. When she was 8 she and her brother would walk around the village looking for different sized rocks so that they could give their parents a proper burial, but the village kids would always throw rocks at both of them and call them the murderer's children"

"can i ask you another thing, how do you know all of this?" he asked. The woman started crying. Her younger sister stepped forward and told them.

"Because we were some of those kids" Her older sister just cried more and more.

"Has she ever done anything to the village at all?" Kiba asked but the girl shook her head.

They heard screaming coming from outside and got up quickly to look out the window. They saw people running into their homes as the girl with a large, black cat walked beside her. The girl stopped and looked at the pathetic village that was scrambling for their lives.

"Hey shino, maybe you can frighten her with your bugs..." Kiba laughed along side with naruto.

"Why don't we offer naruto as bait?" Naruto gulped and could swear he saw shino smile.

"Hey yea...naruto, here's your chance to prove you're worth something" Naruto's eyes widened and he hid behind hinata.

"I am worth something...just not right now..."

"Why you being such a baby, you're a ninja naruto a ninja!" Naruto looked at the black cat that stood beside the girl and shivered as he saw the fangs.

"Well being a ninja also means teamwork, so you guys go first and i'll back you up"

"He has a point...well can't be helped, lets go kiba, hinata" Shino's team mates nodded and walked out beside him into the pouring rain.

"Ninja that are far away from home should just stay home!" The girl yelled out and took out a paper with summonings written on it.

Shino brought up both his arms while hinata activated her byakugan.(a/n: Soz if i spelled it wrong...) Kiba and akamaru went head on with the demon like girl and the big panther. Naruto watched with fascination as shino's bugs flew up into the air.

'Why...is my heart beating so fast, i'm not running...' Naruto thought and watched as kiba and akamaru were knocked down.

Shino's bugs surrounded both hinata and kiba as the girl with the cat started doing a couple of hand signs. Naruto was frightened to the bone when he got one look at the huge cat in front of him. He hated cats and was afraid of them.

"S-SHINO!" Naruto yelled out as he saw shino get hit by the large paw.

"Who is that interesting boy hm?" The girl faced her attention to the frightened anbu.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Both kiba and hinata looked over at the shouting anbu.

Shino had no idea where that booming voice came from. He got up slowly and brushed the dirt off of him. Hinata lunged herself at the large cat that was summoned. Kiba rushed off to help her while shino protected naruto from the girl.

"Why are you protecting him, can't he protect himself? The girl asked.

Shino sent her flying backward as he swarmed her with thousands of flying insects. He held out his hand to naruto and naruto took it and leaned forward to get up.

"Arigatou..." Shino blushed behind his mask.

"SHINO, NARUTO, WE COULD USE YOUR HELP!" Kiba screamed out as he dodged an oncoming paw.

"Lets go kick this feline summoner's butt" Naruto smiled behind his mask and nodded.

Naruto summoned his favourite giant frog as shino summoned for his tarantula. Hinata and kiba summoned their animals as well and battled till daylight came around.

* * *

"We're just taking you back to our village so you should be at least grateful to us..." Kiba said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Naruto, you did well on facing y-your fear"

"Thanks hinata and...thanks shino" Shino stopped walking.

"What's up shino?"

"Naruto, can i have a word with you alone?" Naruto nodded and walked with shino until they were a bit away from the group.

"Yes..?" Naruto felt like he was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble naruto, i just wanted to know why you screamed out my name when i got hit"

"You screamed something out too!" Shino looked away.

"What's on your mind shino?"

"Nothing, lets just go back home" Shino walked past naruto.

'nothing huh?' Naruto caught up with the group.

* * *

They got back at night which was great for them since they found out they didn't have to do a report until tomorrow. They were all allowed to go home and rest for the night. Kiba asked hinata if she wanted to sleep over at his house for the night, surprisingly she said yes. Shino walked naruto home and both of them, now standing on naruto's porch, were gazing into each other's eyes for quite a while.

"Now will you tell me?" Shino sighed.

"I...like you...more than a friend naruto" Naruto blushed as shino grew closer to naruto's quivering lips.

He brought naruto's chin closer to his face and opened his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt shino's tongue slide across his bottom lip and slip into his waiting mouth. Naruto let himself be dominated by the other anbu and tugged at his sleeve. Shino broke the kiss and picked naruto up bridal style and carried him into naruto's home.

* * *

Kiba and hinata had been staring at a painting that was done by a famous artist from kiba's family for a while now. It captured hinata's attention so much that her food had now gone cold and her thoughts had completely left her. Akamaru lay there watching his master and hinata get closer and closer. Hinata blushed as she felt a pair of eyes watching her every move and her gaze turned from the painting to akamaru who was now falling asleep.

"Guess it's time for bed..."

"Yea..." Hinata shivered as a cold wind blew through the open window.

Kiba draped a thick blanket over her shoulders and moved next to her more to give her more heat. Hinata smiled shyly as kiba put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. They looked out the open window and watched the stars twinkle in the clear night sky.

* * *

"S-shino..i...like you more than a friend...i..gah!" Naruto winced as shino shoved in again.

"Bare with the pain naruto...you're almost...there" They have been doing this ever since they got through the front door.

"SHINO!!" Naruto screamed out his name as both him and shino came.

Naruto panted heavily and sat on the couch in shino's arms and snuggled into his chest. Shino kissed his head.

"I love you..."

"I love you too shino..."

* * *

And so at the same time, hinata and naruto fell asleep next to the one they loved. Kiba and shino couldn't be more happier. As for the prisoner sitting across from tsunade...

"NARUTO...SHINO, KIBA AND HINATA ALL OF YOU BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Tsunade was on the verge to killing herself.

The girl which was also known as urumi was singing henry eighth i am and was driving the godaime absolutly crazy!

* * *

A/n: I know it's weird...review if you wanna...


End file.
